PLEASE READ THIS STORY
by Ralyssa
Summary: Trunks is sad because his beloved wife just died carrying his child. He is in depresion and gets kidnapped who will help him get out of depression? Read and find out.


Trunks and Pan  
  
Disclaimer: Well let's see I do not own DBZGT but if I did I would make a lot more changes. Like for example. DBZ NEEDS MORE ROMANCE!!!  
  
"Talking" *thinkin* ~bond talk~  
  
A lavender haired boy woke up. "Another day with nothing worth living". He felt the smell of breakfast but would not even get up to eat. "Trunks! Breakfasts ready come and eat before your father eats it all. "I'm not hungry!" he yelled. *Why would I want to live? The company is falling Marron died along with her family. Marron I was going to marry her and s- she was p-p-pregnant with my child," thought Trunks as he begins to cry.  
  
*Oh no Trunks is crying again* thought Bulma.  
  
"Mom Trunks just can't stay there all day long. He has to come and exercise or something" said Bra.  
  
"I know sweetie but this is hard on him. He lost his love along with his child and we all know how much he wanted a child", said Bulma.  
  
"Well I guess we all know how mush he wanted a child" said Bra.  
  
"I know I am going to call Goten over so he can try to cheer him up," said Bulma.  
  
"Good idea".  
  
A few moments later.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"That must be Goten!!" yelled Bra exited.  
  
"Hi Goten, Hi Pan".  
  
"Hey Bra where is Trunks?" asked Goten.  
  
"He is upstairs with his sorrow".  
  
"Poor guy he must be really down. She was pregnant and we all know how much she wanted to have a kid," said Pan.  
  
"Yeah we do but anyway G-goten why don't you go talk to Trunks while I talk to Pan down here" said Bra pushing Pan up the stairs.  
  
Pan and Goten went up the stairs while Goten went to talk to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks? Are you in her?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here. Hey Goten can you hand me that knife I am ready to kill me now".  
  
"Hey Trunks I know it's hard but you have to try to cheer up".  
  
"You only say that because it was not with you. Have you ever lost a wife and a child at the same time Goten?! No so you can't say anything!" said Trunks when he begin crying and Goten went to give him a hug.  
  
"I know Trunks but you can't stay here all day long you have to try and get passed her and go on with your life I know it will be hard but you have to" said Goten.  
  
"So Bra how is T-trunks anyway?". Pan began to blush a little. She had have a crush on Trunks ever since the search for the Dragonballs and could not help but feel a little happy that Marron was gone and out of the way.  
  
"He is horrible he won't eat or do anything else".  
  
"Wow a say-jin who won't eat. He must be really down".  
  
"Yeah he is".  
  
"Trunks. Trunks? What are you doing?"  
  
"Leave me alone Goten I want to die".  
  
"Trunks don't do anything you will regret later". Goten tried to grab Trunks but he powered up to SSJ and knocked Goten out.  
  
Trunks went to his bathroom and ate all of the medicine he could put his hands on. Pan felt Trunks ki go up to SSJ level and Goten's get wiped just as soon she went as fast as possible to Trunks room and opened the door to find him getting every single medicine he could put his hands on. She tried to hold him but he did the same as with Goten. Bra saw this and called her father.  
  
Vegeta flew up to the room and held Trunks. He tried to struggle, but Vegeta did not let him go. Trunks was able to put one more bottle in his mouth and just then he passed out. Bulma came up to her son and saw him. HE was pale and his lips barely had any color.  
  
"Vegeta take him to the hospital quickly" said Bulma.  
  
"Is trunks going to be okay mom?"  
  
"Yes Bra he is going to be fine".  
  
They arrived at the hospital and took him to a room. Many doctors and nurses came into the room to inspect Trunks. Bulma was in the waiting room crying into Vegeta's arms while Pan and Bra were sitting in the couch opposite just staring into space each with the same thought. * Hope he won't die *.  
  
"Pan called us and told what happened" said Chichi coming in with Goku on her tail. (In my story Goku is a live).  
  
"Oh Chichi I am afraid that he might die" said Bulma getting up from her seat and going to talk with Chichi in the hallway.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor came out with the test results.  
  
"Excuse me, Bulma briefs?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have the test results".  
  
Well do you like it? Please review and what should be the results? Send me some ideas! I will only update if I have a least ten reviews. Please E-mail e with your ideas. 


End file.
